Nothing But A Fairy Tale
by GacktLover14
Summary: 'If I just hadn't went the short way home, If only I just passed that box with the Free stuff written on it, If…If…If I just did do those things, I wouldn't be going to a place I would never choose to go, I wouldn't be going to my death…' Please Review 3


_Prologue_

* * *

**_Staring ahead I intermittently made eye contact with the person in front of me, not in an awkward way but instead in a dreading way, as if I'm being punished for a crime and must see my executioner. The setting was in a small New York Motel, off at Saint Mark's, dirty place indeed yet the perfect place to hide where I was heading to. I occasionally touched the poorly painted wall above the cheap brown wooden walls which I guess was supposed to be classy, but it came out disappointingly. I glanced down long enough to see the burnt red twirling patterns of the carpet with two long strips of black running on the side, I've seen better. I wrote a letter or somewhat of a diary to my close friend Chastity in hope that if I die; at least she would know what happened, what's going to happen and what may happen. My companion told me that I would be able to send her my journals, through my necklace, so I hope she gets them in time. Step by Step I keep thinking about a week ago, If I just hadn't went the short way home, If only I just passed that box with the Free stuff written on it, If…If…If I just did do those things, I wouldn't be going to a place I would never choose to go, I wouldn't be going to my death…_**

**_

* * *

_**

In a small town house in the city of Queens, all the lights were off except for one. In that room were two people, a female with strawberry blonde hair along with light brown eyes as well as a male with short croppy brown hair and hazel eyes. Sitting across from each other they both are staring intently at parchment of papers that are tightly gripped in the young female hands. The male looked up at the female and stared intensely into the female eyes.

"Ready?" He asked with dread but his eyes read excitement, the female bit her lip nervously as she nodded her head in preparation for what she was going to read.

"Dear Chastity and who ever she picked to share this with—"

"She even knew you were going to share this, she is truly your twin." The male remarked with a chuckle before he piped down to hear the rest. The female, Chastity, cleared her throat and started again.

"Dear Chastity and who ever she picked to share this with,

What I'm about to disclose to you is for yours and that persons eyes only, I trust you so please pick carefully. What you're going to read is not a Non-fiction novel or even a prank to pull your leg, the stuff that is written here is what really took place a week before tonight. I'm writing to you because this might be my death letter, yes I might be going to my death but you have to understand that I'm doing it for the right cause. If I make it through a week here I will send you another letter telling you of my journey. This is what happened…

"Adrian I Crave you… to eat this Jell-O" gazing deep in his brown maple eyes, I start to pucker my lips in the shape of kissy lips, at the same time trying to do an airplane with a plastic Elmo spoon towards his mouth, "Come on Adrian, Just this one, and you'll have..." I paused trying to figure out how many spoon dips it will take for him to finish the bowl, next thing I know Adrian is using his grubby baby hands and digging in the food, not only digging but scooping and throwing…right in my hair, which took two hours to straighten. I hear a satisfied giggle escape his lips as he moved his chubby arms up and down. I give a light glare towards him and muttered "You might have won this battle, but you have lost the war. I'm getting Dad to feed you." As soon as Dad and feed you escaped my lips, Adrian started to frown, then began to break out into a fit, a baby becoming a toddler fit. Grinning I continued to feed him, with chuu-chuu trains instead of Airplanes, and satisfaction apparent on my face.

Leaving the apartment that I share with my Father and baby brother, with remnants of red Jell-O in my hair, I try to have a up beat of what the day will be like, having strong hope while knowing that It may have an high percentage of it sucking hardcore. I turn a right on Franklin Ave then a left, up ahead I start to see a form of an familiar certain strawberry blonde. "Chastity!" I screamed causing some strangers to shoot their heads towards me. "I wasn't talking to Ya'll!" I scream again in the same tone. Chastity shook her head in amazement at my as I quote 'My inside voice without restriction' in better terms, I say my thoughts…All of them.

As I was running towards her with my ballerina shoes paying the price, I had one of those slow motion moments that you often see on television, I made eye contact with a pair of golden green hazel eyes…Of a cat, and I felt as if my heart was being squeezed and my head was in an whirl a twirl tea cup. Even though I know it was only a couple of seconds, it felt as if I was in the Twilight Zone and time just stopped forever, thank goodness it wasn't. The M160 passed over and the cat across the street vanished, or maybe he was super quick, I was hoping for the second one. When I finally reached Chastity I had a puzzled look on my face, and she could tell. "Hey." She said looking over my profile with concerned eyes, I should be the one concerned not her. "Are you okay? You look sickly pale." I start to feel my face with shaky hands, pondering if I should tell her what I saw, what I felt, what I feel now. Then I glance over her face again and thought that she shouldn't have to worry about me over probably nothing, maybe it was a panic attack. I avoided her eyes giving a lame excuse "Yeah, I just caught my brother's cold, took a Dayquil so I should be fine in a few." With a sad attempt of a grin she gave me a look of non-belief but left it alone, thank goodness because I'm horrible at lying and even more horrible at admitting that I was lying.'

"She needs to stop doing that." Chastity muttered with a sigh of disappointment.

"Stop doing what?" The male across from her asked. "She needs to learn that I'm her friend through thick and thin, she makes me worry even more when she keeps it inside of her." Chastity placed the parchment of paper she was reading next to her and started to read the next one.

'Swiping my metro car in the machine I hurriedly push through hearing the E Train entering the station "Come on Chastity, the train is here!" I said panicky while maneuvering between people just getting off the train with out touching them thanks to years on the MTA, I rush down the steps dangerously, even almost falling twice, before I zipped to home plate aka inside the train. Taking a victory breath I turn to see Chastity behind me just making it into the train, but not with out getting her grey Hollister hood caught between the doors. Her corn silk eyes widen with embarrassment and with shock, I stare at her the same, but my eyes had a hint of amusement. I choke out a laugh as the train jolts for movement, I turn around again searching for a seat and find one. As the train is moving I just stare at her with a impish grin on my face, her face on the other hand was in a contemplative state, I bet she is thinking if she should unzip her jacket and wait for the doors to open but have the risk of it getting dirty OR stay there and have the risk of people staring at her and looking like a fool. She didn't have to think long because the train announced that it was at its next stop, a sigh of relief escaped her lips and she stuck her tongue at me only to have me return the gesture with a pull of my lower eyelid.

"So are you going to talk to Barren today, or are you going to ignore him like usual?" Chastity asked with a sly smile forming on her lips, here is the deal, Barren is a guy at my school who liked me for 2 years who is endlessly trying to get my attention by singing me songs of 'love', I say love in quotation marks since I'm the only girl in school he hasn't been with or done, sends me messenger boys with gifts and offering to do my homework, since he is the 2nd smartest in the school…Chastity being the first, which is great and all but his motives suck. "The usual." I answered with a sly grin like hers "Unless there is a big test, then I'll talk to him…To ask for his answer." Chastity broke out in her corky laughter making me brake out in suite. Sometimes I feel as if I was a twin of hers, sadly I find out later on that I am a twin, just not of hers…'

"That is not true; I like her for her personality too." The male quipped as he rubbed the back of his head, Chastity glare at the young man, Barren, before continuing with the letter.

""Ms. Endeavor…Ms. Endeavor!" A tall lanky man with ash brown hair and a bald spot on top of it shouted my name with great annoyance. I slowly raise my head from the desk only to see a D, which is pretty good for myself, on my newly graded test which I didn't need help from Mister Barren, Kudos for me, in front of me in red ink. A smile appears on my face knowing that he took the effort in grading my work in red while the others in black, how special am I? Pretty darn special indeed. I give a long yarn that I purposely did just to annoy him, I went to grab for the paper when he withdrew the paper from my view. "Ms. Endeavor Do you know why you have a D?" He asked with a supreme voice which is so not needed. "Why is that Mister as in single Washington?" I replied with a smart ass tone, knowing full well I might land myself in detention if I don't shut up soon, but the question is, Do I ever shut up…If you know me by now then you should know I don't.

"Your Grammar is the same level as a third grader—"

"Which is still pretty good" I remark

"—your spelling is horrendous—"

"H-O-R-R-E-N-D-O-U-S, Horrendous" I cut in with an incomparability tone.

"—AND you drew a Monkey for an answer and not as a word—"

"I thought you would like it." With my grin that stretched across my face, his face started to turn red in frustration and anger plus I swear I saw his bald spot sweat.

"—THAT IS IT, Head to the Office, RIGHT NOW!" He screeched as he pointed out the door with a stance that told me if I don't leave I will be forced out by Security, you see my school is a school where smart bad kids get sent, everyday I wonder why I was sent here though, I'm not that smart.

"So Ms. Endeavor, Why are you in my office yet again?" The principal asked while pinching the bridge of his nose and taking off his squared wire rimmed glasses, the way I describe the principle in a few words is this: round belly with messy blonde hair and a ridiculous style of ties, seriously where does he buy them from. I lean back from a very uncomfortable metal chair and sighed, this was going to be long and boring. "You see Prin—"

"I don't want to hear it." The principal cut me off with frustration; did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed again? "What I do want to hear from you is not an explanation or even excuses but a realization of what you did wrong and that you're never going to be back in this office." He paused first, sat up from his chair, walked to his door and opened it. "Also that you learned from this mistake and going to accept the detention I'm going to hand to you, Not only that but the rest of the day to process this at home, Do I make myself clear?" I stared at him with disbelief, what he was saying was all too much, not only detention but being sent home from school over talking back to a teacher who has it in for me. I gave another long sigh and rustled my hair in aggravation. "Yes I understand." Stood up and like a defeated dog with its tail between its legs and left the office with a detention slip he written up. What an excellent day I having.

"Shit!" I murmured to myself as I walked down one very Long Manhattan block, I glanced upwards when I felt a light rain drop on my forehead. The skies were a dark grayness of clouds which meant that it's going to rain cats and dogs, just my luck. By now your probably wondering how I got so lucky, well that's because I was born this lucky. Ever since I was a kid I've had this wonderful luck you so happen to notice, who ever is up there must really love me. As I passed local venders and newsstands I noticed I have two options, to go home the quickest way possible and run to my room with out being noticed and soaked or take the long way and miss my dad leaving while being drenched with water. Hmm a very hard decision, a giggle escapes my lips as I thought of this, who in their right mind would pick the long way, shaking my head I head towards the A train with my arms trying to protect my already soiled hair.

I would have described my train ride on the A train but that would be way too boring and I don't want to lose your attention just yet, so I'm walking towards the small space between the old 'King Richard' Bar and some small store and see a 'Free Stuff' labeled box, now anyone who is sane should know that you should never pick up stuff from the streets, but come on who is sane these days. Crouching down near the box I first poked it only to hear a small meow coming from the inside, my eyes perked up and I reached to open the box, really fast may I add, to see that cat. The cat that gave me a panic attack, I hope, the same one who vanished out of thin air, the same cat who has the most beautiful eyes I've seen on a cat, and trust me I've seen many.

As I grab for the cat my heart skips a beat and I jerk back in surprise, as any one who experiences these things would. The gray and white cat glanced up at me and meowed as if I was a crazy person, am I? I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm having way too much Television experiences with this cat. "You're a weird Cat." I mumbled as I stared at it, and it stared at me "You're just way too cute to be hated, I'm taking you home." When I picked up the box I become aware of another thing that was in it, a small clear crystal shaped formed like a tear drop, it was a beauty. "Finders keepers!" I singed using one hand to grab the necklace and placed it around my neck, this is when I should of stopped, should of left the necklace and the cat altogether, but as you can tell I didn't and I wished I did.

"Crappers, Dad still is home." I glanced down at my new cat and sighed, I've been sighing a lot today, "How am I going to sneak both you and me in, Think." I started to look around my apartment until my eyes landed on the fire escape "It's going to be tricky, but I think I can do this, isn't that right kitty." When I got a meow response from it I gave myself a reassuring nod and began to walk near the fire escape, long story short I managed to make it into my window with a few stains on my jeans but that's alright with me. Setting the box down the cat climbed out and began to roam around his new territory "So you're a male huh." I said as I glanced down at his private parts, "I will name you Tyson, cute name right?" The cat glanced up then turned away to look at a new interest. "Well I didn't need your confirmation anyway." I grumbled as I reached for a book from my black oak bookcase and lounged on my green floral bedding, the book was 'The count of Monte Cristo', a good book to read to pass the time. After the first 50 pages I started to get weary and fall asleep, I needed that nap but not the nightmare.

_Dream:_

_Foot steps echoed through the small dungeon, some muddled by liquid splashes other by the cobblestone flooring. Step, step, step, step, as the foot steps were getting louder so was a sound, more like a song being singed._

"_Close your eyes don't be scared _

_It'll be quick and painless, this I swear"_

_A man dressed in a dark blue hooded robe started to walk past barred gated prisons, each one had one person in it, they were either knocked out, dead, or staring out at space._

"_Come to me, Give it up_

_Your soul is gone and so is your luck"_

_The sound was becoming louder and louder, the voice of a young female with a soft yet deathly tone of voice. The Man in the robe softly touched his keys which made a jingle, loud but not loud enough to over power her voice._

"_Do not run, do not cry_

_Your end is near, its time to die"_

_The Man stopped in front of what looked like an empty jail cell, but that's only because of the dark lighting of it, he tapped on the metal gate. A tall slender female walked from the corner of the darkness, skin the color of mocha latte and hair as dark black, she had white symbols running up her arms and across her face 3 parallel lines, swirls and dots, tribal like. _

"_Your eyes are dead, your blood all gone_

_You'll sleep forever with my little song"_

_The hooded man gave a light chuckle as he opened the cell "Zamora, you always have the best rhymes to sing." The girl glanced up towards the hooded figure with eyes of blood and a smile of a killer. She spoke nothing just smiled and walked past him bear-footed, she wore a white long silk gown stained with dried blood and dirt, in her hand was a doll with one eye and blood caked on its porcelain skin. "You were called for, by her." Zamora nodded with an understanding, feeling the liquid between her toes and knowing what it was made her giggle with glee. _

_Glancing up towards the crack on the wall where you can see a glimpse of the moon she whispered in a soft yet deathly voice "I'm waiting for you…Sister"_

_Dream over:_

Gasping up from my dream I searched around the room, my heartbeat racing a thousand seconds per minute. I grabbed for my chest, squeezing my 'I Love to Eat you Up' T-shirt and feeling my heart from my knuckles. "Breath, it's only a dream." I told myself.

"No…No, it wasn't."

"Who said that, SHOW YOURSELF" I screamed out in my now dark room, as I said that my cat Tyson walked out from the shadow, but the thing is he wasn't my cat anymore…He was an man.

"AAAAAAAAH" I screamed, jumping out of my bed with panic and distress I turned around to find the first object I could find, my remote control.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shrieked crazily waving my arm and the remote attached to it around at…it? Tyson continued to walk closer not caring that I had a weapon aka my remote, the moonlight began to drink his body in. He was beautiful, sun-kissed skin with golden green hazel eyes and hair white as snow, he was wearing a grey flannel shirt with white slacks and bare-footed. "Its okay" He whispered in a soft comforting voice, his hand reaching for my remote in which I slapped his hands with. "No. NO, this is not right; you are a cat, not a man. You are not standing here; you should be on all fours, YOU…" I paused and started to laugh, not just laugh but outrageously laughed. "This is a dream isn't it? It's one of those dreams within a dream. Oh thank god, because for a second there I thought my new cat turned into a man. Oh wow, just wait till I tell Chastity." The cat-man covered his mouth with his hand and gave a slight chuckle, he shook his head as if he was laughing at sad joke, which I hope wasn't what I said.

"It's not a dream princess; I was a cat in order to get closer to you and to tell you urgent news." As he was saying all this 'important stuff' I was busy covering my ears and shouting "LALALALA this is all a dream, this is not happening, this is all a dream." The dream cat-man walked up to me, we're face to face, well more like face to chest and damn he is a giant. His two strong hands gripped my wrist as he lowered himself to my eye level "Princess, this is not a dream, this is reality, and you're in great danger and so is the people that live here." His eyes looked deep into my auburn eyes; his words were slow yet strong, he gripped with urgency.

While he lowered my arms to my sides I dropped the remote that was in my hand and started to walk towards my bed to sit down. I took a deep inhalation, in and out, in and out. "I got it…I'm crazy, not the good kind of crazy but the crazy that belongs in the insane asylum." I got up and started to walk towards my door when the, whatever he was, grabbed my arm, again, what is with this guy and grabbing. "Wait…Where are you going Princess?" I slowly let my eyes travel from his feet to finally his eyes; my face had a silly almost crazy look to it as if I belonged in a loony bin. "I'm going to put myself inside a mental hospital, Care to join me?" He looked down at me with one eyebrow raised, he slowly scooped me up and unkindly dropped me onto my bed then sat on the other side.

"You're not crazy, how the heck can I convince you this is real?" He sounded tired as he asked me this question, and trust me I was tired too…of this crap that is. I then decided to at least listen to what he has to say, and then kick him out and go back to my mission of committing myself into the crazy house. "First thing first, is this some sailor moon crap where you give me magical powers to destroy an evil person?" He gave me a puzzled look and I knew that I lost him in the anime department. "Sailor who? Never mind, listen, your in great danger. I was sent here to retrieve you for your and the people you live with safety—"

"Wait, why are you saying people I live with, they are my family." I said with a confused look, the thing that really puzzled me even more then anything and what dropped a knife in my gut was his expression. It was a sad one, as if he was going to tell me my dog just died, if I had a dog that is. "The thing is Princess—"

"And another thing, why do you keep calling me princess, I have a name ya know, USE IT!" I shrieked out in frustration because I know that he is only going to be spitting out bad news.

"If you let me explain you will know why I call you princess." He paused while looking at me as if he was waiting for another outburst; I decided to wait on this one. "The people you live here with, you're 'father' and baby 'brother' are not you're real family. You're real family is in another dimension in a world that is chaotic. You're real family were royalty, not just royalty but the ruler of three kingdoms.

"I served under him as a knight, and let me just say that he was like god to me, not only me but to his kingdom and you their princess. Just like any kingdom there were rebels of the king, two of them; Kiara from the Lotus kingdom and DeNare from the Camellia Kingdom, they both had armies of rebellious villagers who hated the king, small by numbers but strong itself. One night when you were a little girl, they sneaked in the castle and killed half of the servants along with some of his soldiers. He took your twin sister, Zamora, as a hostage and made your father bow down before them.

"You were hidden behind the wall where you and I hid. We watched as both your father and mother was executed by sword. After that they kidnapped your sister, they searched for you also but at last couldn't find you anywhere so they thought you were dead, I silently snuck you out and used that crystal that you have on right now, that your father gave to me, to transport you and me to this dimension. I've been watching you grow and mature into a beautiful young woman, and watched you have a normal life, and I'm so sorry that I have to pull you away from it, but if I don't take you now, she will kill you and your family here." When he was finished I stared at him with disbelief, anger, and shock. Should I believe him, or am I really insane, closing my eyes and let out a deep sad sigh. "If you are who you say you are, then why can't I remember any of it?"

"That reason is my fault, I blocked your memory and your true self to protect you and your sanity, but in order to restore you to your true self I have to return your memories of that night too." I slowly scooted away from him in fright, If this is all true then I don't want my memories back, I want to stay with my family that I do know of, I want to continue going to that bad school and being picked on by that stupid teacher.

"I don't want it." I answered after thinking it through "I don't want to remember, I don't want to leave, I'm not leaving. So take your fairy tales and yourself out that window."

"I'm sorry princess but I can't do that, I have to take you to your kingdom." His hands were slowly reaching for my forehead but before he could touch it, I screamed. I screamed with all my might which caused him to jerk back, hearing foot steps rushing up stairs he slowly transformed into a cat by morphing, like those kids who turned into animals from that show. My Dad and I use the word dad because he is my father to me no matter what, barged into the room with panic and worry "Sweetie, What's wrong." I pointed to the cat and while trying to act as scared as possible, I shrieked "That cat snuck into my room and tried to attack me!" My father being fatherly and brave snatched up the cat in a rush and through it out my window; I hope he has nine lives because he might be losing one of them. Closing my window my dad walked towards me and kissed my forehead softly and whispered "Good night sweetie." As he closed the door behind him I smiled, turning over in my bed, I murmured this "This is my family, fuck that cat."

_Dream:_

_ The Moonlight was illuminating the small patch of forest that nestled an immense lake, the tree's were thick and grand like the Empire state building, the ground littered by old leaves and random undergrowth from the vegetation, the lake reflected the moon and it's stars. Whimpering and cold cynical laughter stretched throughout the forest; near the lake were three figures, two that were hooded and one who was on his knees pleading for his life. _

_"Oranges and lemons say the Bells of St. Clement's  
You owe me five farthings say the Bells of St. Martin's  
When will you pay me? Say the Bells of Old Bailey"_

_The man on his knees looked up at the person who was singing "Please spare my life, I have children, and I have a wife who is sick. Please I will do anything." The person paid him no mind, the hooded singer unclasped its hood and the fabric cascaded down toward the ground revealing a white silk gown with blood stains. _

_"When I grow rich say the Bells of Shoreditch  
When will that be? Say the Bells of Stepney  
I do not know say the Great Bells of Bow" _

_Zamora__ reached for the katana and slowly pulled it out showing the whimpering guy his reflection. She leisurely placed the katana edge on the base of his skull, which was drawing blood just by lightly touching it. The guy closed his eyes shut and clasped his hands in a prayer form, his body quaking in fear as he began whispering to his gods or god. _

_"Here comes a Candle to light you to Bed  
Here comes a Chopper to Chop off your Head  
Chip chop chip chop - the Last Man's Dead."_

_As she said those lines her arms raised up above her head with the katana gripped between them, the man began praying faster and louder but yet again Zamora paid no mind to his blubbing, with a sinister laugh she swung low giving a nice clean cut to his neck. The head still on its body was staring upwards towards Zamora, his eyes wide in pain and shock, his mouth agape in horror. The cut was clean enough to leave only a red line around his neck, the only recognition of the cut. Zamora stood over the still kneeing body and cut straight down the middle, squirting blood all over her face and already soiled outfit. Giving a little giggle, she kicked the body over and watched it spilt into four pieces. The other hooded figure shook his head in amazement, while clapping his hands._

_"Bravo, Bravo. Encore, Encore." The hooded figure chided which earned him a smile from Zamora. _

_"You want to be next?" She asked sweetly while pointing her sword a second away from the hooded figure nose. _

_"Save that talk for when you see your sister Z." The figured said holding his hands up in defense, this earned him another giggle this time more darkly. _

_"Oh yes, my dear little sister, how I miss her so, and how I cant wait to see what's inside her." Sliding the katana between two cloths, she wiped the newly painted blood off, and slipped it back into its casing. She paused and looked up at the moon "I'm coming for you little sister and your family too." _

_Dream over _

Reaching for my pillow under my head, I began to scream into it until I calmed down, which was a minute or two. "She killed him, she fucking killed him." I screamed into the pillow, trying to make sense of my dream, maybe I shouldn't have kicked the cat out, maybe I should have taken that trip to memory lane. I glanced over at the digital clock that was blinking 3:45, and then I glanced over my window that was beside me to see the full moon shining happily inside my room. "Damn you moon, how can you be so damn happy when a death just happened?" The moonlight still happily glowed into my room, I cry out in frustration, like a manic I violently hit the bed with my arms and legs flaring everywhere.

"Maybe you are crazy." A voice that I thought I kicked out a couple of hours ago spoke out from the darkness, man form and all. I stared at him with disbelief and shock "Didn't I, I mean my dad throw you out that window, you should have died." I asked with a hint of amazement.

"Don't worry how I made it back in here or even how I survived. Just answer me this, did you change your mind?" He stepped into the moonlight giving him a glow to his form. I lowered my eyes in defeat; I had to do this for my family, I had to do this for me.

"Yes, show me my past." Tyson walked over towards my bed and placed a hand over my forehead, now here is the strange part, my whole body began to glow a white light as he started to murmur a language I never heard before. A second later I was knocked out cold.

* * *

This is a Novel I'm starting, Tell me what you think. 3!


End file.
